Fight or Die
by WynterRae
Summary: Severus Snape has been bounced around from relative to relative, but he always went back to one town... When his reason for returning moves on he is left with two choices- Leave him alone or fight for the only love he ever knew. Non-magical
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **Kachina (kah-chee-nah)

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling and associates own these characters. I am writing this story for fun and not profit.

**Pairings: **Harry/Severus

**Rating: **NC-17

**Warnings: **Non-magic; a bit of abuse but nothing too serious; sexual scenes.

**Summary: **He came back to graduate, at least that is what he told himself. In the back of his mind he knew that the real reason lay in his heart…not his brain.

**Author's Notes: **Severus Snape and Harry Potter are the same age in this! Both 17 and graduating for a normal high school. No magic will be involved! Pay in mind that this is my first Harry/Severus fiction.

The teachers didn't introduce him this year, the kids didn't stare at him, and he didn't talk to them. He knew all their names and they knew his, but his abrupt appearance in the middle of the school year was normal. He went to a relatives' for the summer and new school year until he eventually got kicked out and sent back. So again, he smiled at the teachers who knew his criminal record, scowled at the kids that knew his foster parents, and acted like he didn't care when his ex passed by.

Correction, he acted only when a CERTAIN ex passed by. He had dated a lot in this school before the word got around about what he _almost _did, but the one he had dated after had stayed with him. Faces of the girls and guys blended, some of their laughs or the way their body's held him when he fucked them stayed; but bhis/b face stayed put.

The way his unruly black locks were gripped in his hand when he thought, the way his green eyes sparkled when he laughed, the way he would shift feet when he lied, the way his eyes darkened with lust, and most of all, the way he cried. Severus always went back to him after he was shipped off to yet another 'relative'. It was great at first, making love in the supply closet, kissing in the locker rooms, lying on Sev's bed after school simply touching, but eventually Sev lost his courage and backed out [though he never would put it that way].

So when Sev had gotten back from 'Aunt' Gertrude's the first thing he did was go over to his house.

*FLASHBACK*

The sound of knocking had interrupted the quiet night, but it was the only way Harry would get up. Harry lived in the rich part of town and had a doorbell [unlike Sev's home, which was a broken down warehouse] but Sev liked it when Harry opened the door.

The door cracked open to reveal a sleepy green eyed boy wearing old worn down fleece pants. Seeing Sev he opened the door wider and shook his head, trying to wake up.

"What are you doing here?" He croaked.

Sev hid his confusion, "I came to see you like always. Are you going to make me stand out here?"

Harry looked behind him and shut the door a bit, "You can't be here tonight."

Sev let his confusion show now, "What do you mean?"

"I mean-"

"Harry? Who is it? Come back to bed love."

Hurry's eyes widened with fear, knowing Sev's temper.

"Finally give up did you?" He kept his anger in control but let the venom come through.

"Don't, you were gone a long time this time."

"I was gone for 6 months! Only 3 months more than normal." He hissed.

"Exactly! I thought you had finally settled down there…" He whispered.

Sev tried to step forward and touch him but his body wouldn't obey.

"So you shacked up with some random guy? Nice to see you really _love _me."

Sev knew it was a weak shot but he was hurt. Harry had said that he loved him just before he left, making it the first and last time.

"Don't you dare pull that on me! You are the one that bangs a drunk every night you go out and you expected me to leave you alone! So, you should do the same."

Sev growled, knowing he was right.

"Whatever, less baggage now."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Sev smirked, "You know what it means."

Harry had been abused as a kid by his father until his godfather, Sirus, saved him. Now he finds it hard to trust people and not flinch.

"Go away Snape."

Sev tried not to whimper at his last name and turned abruptly calling over his shoulder, "You'll be back when he gets sick of you."

He didn't hear Harry whisper. He didn't see the tears. He didn't turn around.

_"He already is."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Severus Snape, please wait after class." Professor Malfoy's voice rang over the dismissal bell.

Sev sighed and tapped his finger on the hard wooden desk impatiently, watching Harry walk out of the classroom. He didn't even look back…

"What is it this time?" He asked as he walked up to the front of the classroom.

Professor Malfoy looked up and smiled, "How are you son?"

Lucius Malfoy was like a father to Sev, in fact a few years ago he had tried to adopt Sev. Unfortunately the court had turned his request down claiming that his home was not an acceptable home for the teenager. He had recently gone through a divorce and was now a single father to his son Draco. Sev didn't blame him though, at least he tried.

"He left me Uncle."

Lucius sighed and took off his glasses, "You didn't treat him right Severus. You used him like a child would a toy, and then expected him to run back to you."

"I know I messed up, but I was trying to change."

"No, you came back after SIX months expecting him to be waiting for you."

Sev looked at his feet and sighed. "I love him."

"Then tell him that, but know that it is his choice. If you really loved him then you would let him go."

Sev felt the overwhelming urge to roll his eyes, but didn't.

"Do you know who he is with now?"

Lucius hesitated, "I do, but if you are going to get violent then I will not tell you."

Sev looked up sharply, "You know that I am working on that! After….after Cedric I promised you I would change."

"Yes, but have you?"

Sev contemplated for a moment, "I believe I have."

Lucius was silent for a minute before sighing. "I am trusting you Severus, please don't disappoint me."

"I won't just please tell me."

Lucius looked down at his desk and whispered, "It's Draco, Severus. It's my son."


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review.**

* * *

Severus Tobias Snape wasn't weak. His father had beaten it into his head before he had jumped ship. Severus Snape was always in control. A Snape never fell in love, love meant you were weak and he wasn't weak.

Sev knew this and embraced it, but why did he stop breathing whenever Harry was near? Why was the green eyed demon always on his mind? Why did he feel like his heart stopped when he caught Harry kissing Draco in the locker room?

He had walked in rather loudly, making them both jump and turn towards him. He could tell by the fear in Harry's eyes that he was expecting Sev to go into a rage, but he didn't feel angry. He felt...lost. It was like his heart had dropped to the floor and shattered. He couldn't breathe and all he wanted to do was take Harry into his arms and show him that he still loved him. Instead he simply sighed and turned around, walking out of the locker room and sitting on the stands in the gym. A few minutes later he heard soft footsteps coming towards him. Looking up he saw Harry smiling shyly at him.

"What do you want Potter?" He sighed, not wanting to argue with him.

"I want to know what happened with your last relative." He said sitting down beside him.

"Why do you care?" He whispered

Harry sighed and grabbed his hand, "You know that I love you. You just push me away so much...it hurts Sev. I just want to know what happened that made you stay longer."

Sev looked at their intertwined hands and sighed. "She was wonderful. She talked to me like a human, not a criminal. After...after Cedric I just wanted to die. She helped me through it, helped me with my anger."

"Yeah, I noticed you didn't freak out on us."

Sev pinched his eyes shut to keep from crying, "Are you happy with him?"

Harry let go of his hand and sighed, "Sev, don't make this difficult."

Sev stood up quickly, ignoring how his hand was so much colder, "Difficult! I'm trying to talk to you like a normal human being and you think I'm being difficult?"

Harry flinched making Sev tremble with regret. "I know that you are hurting, even though you deny it, and I know that you hate seeing me with Draco. But I am happy. Please let me be happy."

"Just tell me why, why him?"

Harry stood up angrily, "Because he lets me in! You never did...you never did."

Sev didn't bother staying for the rest, he ran out of the gym, trying to forget he ever loved Harry. By doing so he failed to hear Harry whisper,

"_Just let me in Sev, then I'll be yours."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review.**

* * *

Work didn't suit Severus, but his foster family was strict about his 'responsibilites'. So he had the only job the town would offer him, being the prison's janitor. Most of the inmates knew about Cedric, they knew how he had gone into a rage when seeing the boy with another one night, and they knew how he had still not woken up.

Cedric Diggory was one of Sev's flings that Harry had always ignored. When Sev caught him with someone else one night he had thrown the other away and almost beat Cedric to death. Luckily Harry had shown up just in time, stopping Sev from killing the poor boy. Unfortunantly his injuries were so severe that he fell into a coma, and had yet to wake up. The memory haunted Sev, but not as much as the look on Cedric's father's face. He would never forget what she said to him.

***Flashback***

_"Where is he? I need to see him!" Amos, Cedric's father cried to the ER doctor._

_"Sir, he is in surgery right now. There is nothing you can do."_

_He turned to Sev who was sitting in the waiting room with Harry. "How could you! He was just a boy! My boy, how could you do this to him! I will never forgive you."_

***End Flashback***

Sighing Sev dipped his mop into the bucket one more time and slapped it back onto the floor. Swipping it back and forth he moved backwards towards the door. When he finished he pulled the bucket along with him down the corridor towards the next cell. He stopped in front of the next door and looked up at the camera.

"Open 240!" He heard the gaurd yell.

Sev watched the door slide open and called in, "Alright, give me your sheets and laundry. You know the drill."

He heard lumbering around inside and looked up to see an inmate coming towards him with sheets, sighing he took them and put them on his cart. Just as he was about to move on he heard a gasp.

"Sevvy?"

Turning he looked into the dimmly lit cell to see Tobais Snape.

He sneered at the name, "Caught you did they? What was it this time?"

Tobais flinched and closed his eyes. "It's not important..."

"It never was." Sev turned and walked away from the cell.

"Close 240!"

As the doors clanged shut Sev heard his father yell, "I'm sorry for what I did to you."

* * *

**Sorry for the gap in updates. Teses night shifts have been wearing me out. Enjoy and PLEASE review. I know that people have subscribed to this story so I know it's being read, just please review I would like to know what your thoughts are on it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**please review**

* * *

He was hyperventalating again, and it probably didn't help that he was running. Running to what, he didn't know; but he did know what he was running to...Harry. He ran past a dozen houses, a dozen streets, before he finally slowed down. He stopped in front of Harry's house, trying to catch his breath. The gardener was out tending to the flowers and only glanced at him as he walked up to the front door. Taking a deep breathe he nervously knock on the door, waiting for Harry to answer. He looked up from his feet when the door opened.

"Oh, Severus. What can I do you for?" Harry's uncle Sirius asked with a smile

"Uh- I was wondering if I could talk to Harry..."

Sirius frowned, "He's out with Draco... They went to the movies."

"Oh, well. Sorry to bother you then."

Sev started to turn away, a bit hurt that Harry wasn't there.

"Wait Severus! Is something wrong?"

Sev smirked and looked back at the caring old man, "Nothing, just tell Harry that my past came back."

...

Harry found him later that day, in the park across from his childhood home. The house was condemed now, with boarded up windows and rotting wood. It used to be so beautiful, a two story victorian house with white molding and a wrap around porch. Of course that was before the Snape's moved in...

"I got your message. Where is he?"

Sev looked up with a sad smile, "In cell 270, they caught him raping some little boy he was suppose to be babysitting."

Harry frowned and sat down on the swing beside him, "They caught him doing what?"

"They caught him doing what he has always done, taking advantage of the weak." Sev whispered.

"Did he- Did he do that to you?"

Sev stiffened and looked up into the night sky, "It's so clear out tonight."

"Sev, please let me in."

"It hurts to breathe Harry. Can't I just stop breathing? Just for a few minutes..." He whispered.

"Sev..."

"I don't expect you to have an answer... when Sirus took you in your life became so peachy keen. You might have known at one point... what it felt like to want to die. But you don't have that feeling now. You don't lie awake at night anymore thinking up ways. Drowning, hanging, maybe popping too many pills- that's my favorite. I never could get it right though... I'd take them, but I'd always wake up the next morning...Always."

"Sev, I didn't know you-"

"Felt that way? No one did Harry, no one will."

Harry tried to grab his hand but he stood up sharply, "I best get going. David will worry."

He walked off down the street, hands in his pockets and eyes on the stars. This time he heard Harry call after him.

"I love you, don't leave me..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Review**

* * *

Now most would have expected Severus to go home after that and attempt suicide again, but since when did Sev do what was expected?

Walking up his street he glanced at the houses around him. The trailers weren't that much to look at but inside each one was a family that loved each other; except for the last one. As the screen door banged shut behind him he heard a screech.

"Where have you been boy! Your job ended over 5 hours ago!" His foster mom Mary yelled.

"I was at my house, with Harry." He muttered.

"Off with your little boyfriend eh? Tell me, when will you kill this one?"

Sev snapped his arm up and struck her across the cheek, making her black hair fly about her. She clutched her cheek in disbelief and looked up at him in fear.

"Stay out of this you stupid slut. You know nothing."

With that he walked into his room and slammed the door.

[-].[-][-].[-][-].[-][-].[-]

"Sev, please talk to me." Harry called after him after school the next day.

Sev turned slowly and held up his hands, looking at the green eyed demon that haunted his dreams.

"Please Harry. Just leave me alone..."

"We need to talk about this though."

"No, we don't. You need to leave me alone... before you completely kill me."

Sev turned around and walked away, refusing to hear what he had to say. Maybe it was childish, maybe it was rude; but Sev just couldn't bare the pain that Harry brought him.

[-].[-][-].[-]4 Months Later[-].[-][-].[-]

Professor Dumbledore smiled at the crowd as they quieted down. "It has been a trying year, and many did not expect to make it to this day." Sev smirked slightly. "So I won't dilly dally with useless riddles."

The crowd laughed and clapped. "So here it is, I proudly present to you Hogwarts graduating class!"

Sev stood up and smiled, throwing his hat into the air and watching at it fluttered down to the ground. Looking around he saw everyone being surrounded by their family, smiling sadly he walked away from the group. Heading towards the abandoned school he looked up at the sky. Slightly puffy clouds drifted lazily across the blue expanse, and the sun was gently warming up the grass.

"It was nice of her to stay away today." A gentle voice called behind him.

He sighed and turned to see Harry smiling at him gently and holding a blue and grey wrapped box.

"I know you told me to stay away, but I wanted to give you this. Your dad asked me to."

Sev looked at the box warely before holding out his palm silently. Harry gave him the box and looked at him expectantly. Sighing Sev opened the box and looked inside. Inside was a simple pocket watch. Laughing Sev put the box in his pocket and shrugged.

"Anything else?" He asked a little harshly.

Harry looked at the ground nervously. "Can we talk?"

Sev sighed, "Talk."

"I just- I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you. You always acted like our relationship meant nothing to you. You would sleep around, talk to me like I was dirt, and then you almost killed Cedric..."

"Just stop. I know that I didn't have the best way of showing my affection but you have NO right to bring up Cedric. I loved you, maybe I still do, but we are DESTRUCTIVE. I push you pull but never in a way that worked. We don't need to go through this again Harry."

"Do you mean that?" His voice was breaking.

"Yes, plus I've seen you with Draco... You look happy."

"You'll find another, one day."

"Maybe..."

Sev smiled at Harry before looking at the sky. "It's clear out today."

"Yeah, it is." Harry said with a smile. "It is."


	7. Chapter 7

**Dani- Thank you!**

**Kayya- I have no idea why no one has reviewed but thank you for being my first. :) It makes me feel like this story is worth writing.**

* * *

[-].[-][-].[-]Fourteen Years Later[-].[-][-].[-]

Severus Snape smiled at his classroom and raised his hand, automatically silencing them.

"I know that it's the friday before christmas but I do have some homework for you all." Sev smirked at the groans.

"Over the break I want you to take a picture with all of your family members that are over using the disposable cameras I will hand out. We will do a project with them when you get back from the holidays."

The whole class erupted in cheers as Sev passed out the cameras. Looking at the clock he noticed that they had only one hour till the end of the school day. It had surprised everyone, including him, when he had applied for the chemistry position at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had taken a chance when he had hired him, but so far Sev was doing a good job. Even if most of the school was scared of him.

"Since it is so close to the end of class I will le-" Sevwas interupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Dumbledore came into the room swiftly with a small boy trailing along behind him.

"Ah, Severus. I know that it is almost time for the children to leave but I felt the need to introduce a new student and let him get aquainted with his classmates."

Sev nodded and motioned to the boy.

"His name is Tobais Potter."

Sev looked up sharply at the names and silently cursed the old bat's twinkling eyes. He motioned to the seats and sighed.

"It is free time for the moment. Just talk amongest yourselves."

Dumbledore swept out of the room leaving Sev to watch the boy curiously.

* * *

Sev sighed happily as he sank into his armchair. He lived in his childhood home now, it had taken him six years to restore but it was now a proud Victorian house again. Just as he was about to pick up the paper he heard a knock at his door. Sighing he got up and walked slowly to the door.

"Who is it?" Not many people knew where he lived, even fewer would visit him.

"It's Harry."

Sev stopped short his heart beating furiously and his breathe was short. He pulled open the door to be greeted with a smile from his Green-eyed demon. The years had been kind to him. He had grown into his frame, and gotten rid of his glasses all together. He was taller but still beautiful.

"Harry." He breathed out.

"Hello Sev, how have you been?"

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think should happen. I am stuck between making Tobais Harry and another girls son or Harry's adopted son... This is a muggle story so it is a bit hard to have him be Severus's and Harry's...hmmmm. Give me ideas?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright since most of you said adopted here goes. Thanks so much for the reviews, I will try to keep you all involved in the story as much as I can, just so I can get some reviews out of you. ;-P Enjoy!**

**Warning. Lemons.**

* * *

Sev sat in his chair stiffly, watching Harry look about the living room.

"You've fixed the place up I see. It's beautiful."

"Why are you here Harry?"

Harry smirked and shook his head, "Straight to the point I see. I came back to town and wanted to see you."

Sev watched him walk over to the couch and sit. "Why come back at all?"

"Hogwarts was always the best school, imagine my surprise when my son comes home talking about you; his homeroom teacher."

Sev smiled, "The position was not expected of me but I enjoy it. No ring I see."

Harry ran his fingers over his left ring finger and smiled sadly, "Guess I never found the right man. What about you, have you found someone?"

Sev chuckled, "We both know I can't be tied down..."

"Never."

"Who is his mother?"

Harry frowned, "No one really knows. I found him in an alley shortly after graduation with nothing but a blanket and a cardboard box protecting him from the ground. I adopted him soon after and raised him as my own."

"Always playing the hero. Does he know?"

Harry smiled, "Yes, I made sure to tell him the truth... He knows it all."

Sev smiled.

"Sev...I've missed you."

He sighed, "Harry, we have talked about this..."

"I know, but maybe since we are older we could try to work through things..."

Sev pinched the bridge of his nose, "I think you should leave."

Harry nodded sullenly and got up, heading for the door. Sev followed closely behind, intent on being polite. Harry turned around suddenly, bringing them nose to nose. Sev could hear Harry's breath catch and his own heart sped up. Even though his brain told him to back away his body moved him closer, sealing the inches between them. When their lips met Sev moaned, melting into it and cupping his face. It felt like bliss running through his veins. He broke the kiss only to breath, but continued to kiss down his neck.

"Severus..."Harry whimpered causing him to look up.

Onyx eyes meet emerald pools and they were both lost. Lips meet against lips with desperation and need. Sevs' tongue ran across Harry's lips, who quickly granted entrance, the kiss deepened and nimbler hands undid buttons and removed clothing.

Harry had no idea how it happen but he found himself spread out on Sev's bed, naked as the day he was born. He took in the sight of his equally naked soon to be lover. His body well toned and defined, muscular but not overly so, almost like a swimmer's body. His arousal standing proud at twelve inches long and almost two inches thick, hard and dripping.

Sev climbed on top of Harry, who spread his legs to accommodate him. Their lips meet again, their need for each other almost like molten lava, slow and burning. The first touch of their arousals caused them both to moan at the contact. Sev slowly lifted himself from the kiss and slowly traced the shape of Harry's jaw before nibbling on an ear, eliciting delicious sounds from the young men who trusted his hips up in desperation. Sev kept his slow descent down Harry's body, worshiping every piece of skin he could find, first with his fingers and then with his mouth. The first taste of Harry's essence nearly throw him over the edge, only years of self-control kept his orgasm at bay-for now. Sev reached outinto his nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube he had stashed away. After quickly and completely covering three fingers he wasted no time in taking is lover whole into his mouth. The loud and desperate sounds falling out of his lovers lips brought a smile to his face. Making good use of the distraction he quickly pushed a finger pass the ring of muscles. It wasn't long before he had all three fingers sliding in and out, Harry trusting back to meet them.

He carefully removed the fingers, chuckling at Harry's protests that were quickly silence when he felt the blunt, hot point of Sevs' arousal push against his well stretched opening. Harry gave a forceful thrust back, both men moaning at the sensation. Harry had never felt so full in his life, and Sev had missed the feeling of Harry's tight channel constricting around him. Another thrust of Harry's hips was his cue to start moving. Slowly taking out his hard dick until only the head was in before quickly trusting back in. The pace was set, the sound of skin against skin and their intertwining moans that consisted of each other's names mixed with unrecognizable words were the only things heard.

It didn't take long for the both of them to get to completion. With a loud cry of "Sev!" from Harry and a quiet whispered of "Harry" from Sev.

They woke up twice during the night to repeat their actions, neither of them wanting the morning to come.

* * *

**Well then... HeeHee**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews Danni and Kayya. :) They encourage me to continue this story. Anywho, I've had the flu for the past two days, with the lovely addition of severe abdominal pain. No worries I am okay now...dunno what it was though. Anywho, that's why my update is late...but I will make it up to you now by posting a really long chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Of course if we had learned how to stop time it would have been done by now. So Sev and Harry reluctantly woke up as the sun hit their eyes. Sev glanced over at the sleepy brunette and smiled.

"Morning."

Harry smiled at him and streached. "Morning."

They were quite for a while before Harry bolted straight up in bed. "Oh no, it's morning!"

Sev smirked, "Is that bad?"

He frowned when Harry bounded out of the bed, grabbing his clothes and pulling them on. He started for the door but Sev grabbed his arm.

"What is it?"

"Tobais! I left him at the house I'm renting to come talk to you! He's all alone."

Sev nodded and watched Harry run out of the house. Even though he knew the reason and knew he would come back, he couldn't help but feel lonely.

* * *

Sev was in his classroom, even though it was a wanted to plan a few assignments so that he was prepared when school came back into session. He looked up when he heard a small knock. Tobais was standing at his door.

"Mr. Snape? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what can I do for you?" Sev asked as Tobais sat down in the chair closest to his desk.

"Well I noticed that my dad didn't come home last night and I know that he was with you. What I want to know now is if you plan on staying with him?" The fourteen year olds eyes held more wisdom than they should.

"Why do you want to know?"

Tobais smiled sadly, "When I got old enough to ask him why he was alone he told me all about you. He told me about how you were high school lovers but that you had too many problems and not enough trust. Over the years while raising me he tried to find love again but everytime he went on dates he said he would keep thinking about you. He didn't know it at the time, but I heard him crying after them. He always tried to be quiet as not to wake me, but I heard him. Sometimes I would go in after he fell asleep and sleep next to him, I know I wasn't the person he wanted by him but my presence seemed to calm him. Now all I want to know is if you are going to leave him again or if you are going to stay..."

Sev was taken back, sure he had missed Harry but he had always assumed that he had gotten over their failed relations. Over the years he had tried to take partners as well, but everyone he attempted to get close to always reminded him of Harry. Sometimes he wondered if he was trying to replace him with another just like him.

"I have no idea... It would be nice to work things out, but we figured out a long time ago that us being together is volitiale. I would push then he would push back. Sometimes my anger got out of control and I didn't treat him like he should have been treated. I justt don't want to hurt him anymore." Sev spoke quietly ashamed of himself for admiting this to a fourteen year old.

"I don't understand your feelings Mr. Snape, but I do understand my father. Take your time to decide what is best, but just know. The long you take, the longer you let him hope, the more you hurt him."

Sev watched the boy walk out of his classroom and sighed. He had more wisdom in him than he should and Sev would be sure to listen to his warning.

* * *

It took Harry two days to come find Sev again. He walked up to him while he was sitting in the swing at the park across from his home. Ever since that night fourteen years ago he had always sat out on the swings in order to think. Sev smiled as he sat down beside him.

"I heard what you said to Tobais."

Sev smirked, "He planned it that way didn't he?"

Harry laughed and shook his head, making his shaggy hair fly around his face. Sev couldn't help but be mezmerized. After afew minutes Harry looked up with a smile in his eyes.

"He's so much smarter than me, I suppose it's a good thing."

Sev nodded and smiled, watching Harry look up to the sky. He sighed and looked at the ground.

"What are you going to do now?" Harry whispered.

"I don't know. I mean-"

Harry nodded and looked at him, "Just tell me that it meant something."

"Harry, what happened that night was heaven for me. For the first time in years I felt complete. It meant the world to me, but I don't know if I could retry our relationship."

Sev watched Harry nod and get up. "I love you Severus. Would you try for me?"

This time it was Harry who walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, this story is taking on a life of its own and I have no idea where it is headed! Hopefully happy right? Thank you Danni and Kayya, I love your reviews. Here's another addition. Enjoy.**

* * *

When he was younger Sev would dream of having a steady job and a house of his own, but never did he think that he would actually get it. He held so much pride over the fact that he had done this himself, but inside he still felt empty. When he had meet Harry he had finally felt complete, and now that he was back Sev was running scared.

Sighing he paced back and forth in his living room, waiting for the door bell. He had asked Harry to come over that afternoon to talk. Of course he had no idea what they were going to talk about but he thought it was better to wing it than to plan it out. His heart jumped expectantly when he heard a light knock at the door. He quickly calmed his breathing and walked over to the door, pulling it open.

On his stoop stood Harry and Tobais, both looking at him nervously.

"Come in."

Father and son walked into the house carefully, as if they were walking into a trap. Sev smiled at them and gestured to the couch, choosing to remain standing for the moment.

"I know that you were expecting me to take longer to call you but I thought sooner was better."

Harry smiled at him, encouraging him.

"I'm not used to feeling for anyone, all my life I was taught that feelings were a weakness. Don't get me wrong, I'm not making excuses. I just feel like I owe you an explanation. I want so badly to have you two in my life but I am scared that I'll get hurt again."

Sev whispered the last part, not meeting Harry's eyes. He didn't know how they would react.

"Severus, look at me."

Harry was standing in front of him now, with his hands on Sev's upper arms.

"We love you, even Tobais has come to love you. We would never hurt you."

Sev's knees buckled and he fell to the floor, weak. Harry followed him, carefully supporting him.

"Sev, please let us in."

Tobais came over and silently wrapped him arms around the broken man. Sev whimpered and clung to them.

"I'll try."

Harry smiled gently, "That's all we ask."

* * *

**This is the end of this I think. It's hard to think of where I could go from here. Please review and tell me what you think of it. If you have any idea of where I could go you can give it and I will see if I can work with it. Thank you all.**

**Wynter**


End file.
